


make it.

by Thea_rainbow



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow





	make it.

„ You know everything about guns, but not about me.“ Q scream and take a lamp in his hands and threw it at Bond.

“ How could I knew you are one of 3 millions men’s who can get pregnant?” Bond answered and catches the lamp, placed it on the nightstand.

“ I don’t know. You are James Bond.”Q place a hand on his belly and looked at Bond. His eyes shining with tears.

“ Q, come on. We can deal with it.”

“No. I mean yes.. I don’t know.”

Q sat down onto the bed, right next to the pregnancy test. His hands were still on his belly.

“ How ? Why did this happened to use ? We are not able to care for a child. You are like, always on missions, and I can’t be around human being in generally. “

Bond goes to him and trapped a arm around his waist, pulled him into his side.

“ I’m so sorry, Q. We will make it. We will raise a kid and this kid will have two dads who saved England a few times now.”

Bond mumbled into the curled hair from his boyfriend.

“ But.. I’m a guy.” Q whispers and lean into Bond embrace.

“Looks like it doesn’t matter.”

“I’m tired. “ Q looked up into Bond’s eyes and smiled weakly.

“ Then sleep. You need your power and sleep. You and the baby.”

“You will be here when I wake up?”

“ I will never leave you again.” Bond smiled and stroke over his hair.

“ Good….” And with that, Q falls asleep on his shoulder in Bonds arms.

Carefully, Bond lay his lover into the bed and lay next to him and put his arms around him, held him closer, while he drifted off into dreamless sleep.


End file.
